


I'll Have What He's Having

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Charity Auctions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam met Kris…and Tommy…and Charles…and Brad played matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have What He's Having

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalm/gifts).



Adam scowled at Brad. “No,” he said, using his firmest tone. It seldom worked with Brad.

It didn’t work this time either. “But he’s awesome and funny and totally your type!” Brad sounded just a little too keen.

Adam smelled a big old stinky Brad-sized rat. “If he’s so perfect, then why don’t _you_ date him?”

Brad propped his head on his fist. “Because he’s way too toppy for me.”

Adam stared at him, honestly bewildered. “Why on earth do you think that _I_ would be interested in someone toppy?”

“You like your bottoms toppy,” Brad reminded him. “Speaking from experience here!”

“Are you my pimp now?” Adam asked and Brad threw his hands up.

“Fine, be a stubborn asshole then, but you’ll be sorry,” he sang.

Adam narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying reverse psychology on me?”

Brad pushed away from the table and leaned over, hissing at Adam, “I hope you never have sex again and that your dick rots and falls off due to lack of use, you unappreciative barbarian.” He stalked off, magnificently irate.

Adam watched him leave, admiring that tight little body. The sex with Brad had been great. The drama not so much. They worked way better as friends. He sighed and drank his latte in silence, wondering if he was going to be able to get to LA this weekend after all.

**************************************

Kris glared at Charles. “No,” he said and his tone was final.

“But dude, he’s awesome, sexy, funny, talented and completely your type,” Charles protested.

“Why don’t _you_ date him then?” Kris asked.

Charles shook his head. “I like the ladies and you know it.”

Kris put his head in his hands. “Just because I came out to you, doesn’t mean that I need you to find me a boyfriend.”

“Do you have one yet?” Charles asked.

Kris scowled. “I’m picky,” he muttered.

“You’re chicken,” Charles told him.

“Whatever,” Kris shrugged.

“What do you have to lose?” Charles asked.

“My self-respect?” Kris wondered aloud. “My dignity?”

“Your gay virginity?” Charles suggested and Kris kicked him under the table.

“I hate you,” Kris declared, cheeks on fire.

Charles sighed and gave Kris a card. “If you won’t go out with the perfect guy I lined up for you, then at least give Adam a call.”

“Who is Adam and why do I need to call him?” Kris, immediately suspicious.

“He’s a friend of a friend and you need to call him because he’s driving to LA on Friday and needs someone to share gas expenses,” Charles told him. “You need to get there still, right?”

“Yeah,” Kris mumbled. “Thanks man.” He felt ashamed for suspecting Charles’ motives.

“Don’t mention it,” Charles said.

**************************************

Adam didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?” he said.

“Is this Adam Lambert?” the voice asking was sexy and rough and god help his dick, southern.

“That’s right,” he replied. “Who is this?”

“Um, you don’t know me, but my name is Kris Allen and my friend Charles gave me your number and suggested that I give you a call.”

Adam felt annoyance rise up. “Did Brad set this up?” he demanded.

There was a short silence. “Brad?” Kris sounded genuinely bewildered. “I don’t know a Brad. I was just calling to find out if you still needed someone to share gas costs to LA this weekend.”

Adam took a quick breath. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I’ve got friends who keep trying to set me up.”

The chuckle on the other end made Adam’s entire body stand up and start singing. “I have the same problem,” Kris confessed.

“They mean well,” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Kris sighed and this time the silence was companionable. “So, LA?” Kris prompted.

“Oh, right, yeah, I want to leave at about two pm on Friday afternoon if that works for you?” Adam was hopeful.

“That sounds like a plan,” Kris said. “Should I meet you somewhere?”

“I can come and get you,” Adam suggested. “If you’re not too far away.”

There was a small silence again and then Kris said, “Sure, I’ll text you my address.”

“See you Friday?” Adam was looking forward to the drive for the first time in forever.

“Friday,” Kris replied and he was gone.

**************************************

Kris was nervous as he waited on his porch for Adam to arrive. He’d asked around on campus and Adam was apparently a fairly big deal to a whole bunch of people.

The low growl of a car caught his attention and the bright red Pontiac that turned the corner made him grin. He hopped up and his smile widened when the car stopped in front of his walkway.

“Man, this is just about the prettiest thing I’ve ever…” his enthusiastic words faded away as he got a look at the guy who climbed out of the driver’s side. “Hi,” he squeaked.

The vision beamed at him. “I’m Adam,” it said and held out a hand.

Kris briefly noted the dark blue nail polish on the perfectly manicured fingers before he shook the offered hand. It took him a moment to let go. Well, it took Adam tugging at his hand to let it go.

“I’m Kris,” he blurted.

“I should hope so,” Adam grinned. “This is the address you gave me and you have duffel and some other gear so I’m hoping that means you’re the guy who’s going to help me pay for this gas guzzler to get to the City of Angels.”

“Yeah,” Kris breathed. “That would be me.”

Adam’s smile dimmed. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Kris shook himself. “I’m fine,” he assured Adam. “Just overwhelmed by the awesomeness of your Firebird.”

Adam looked back at his car with a proud grin. “She’s gorgeous right? But she sucks more gas than a bean burrito eating contest.”

Kris snorted a laugh and Adam appeared delighted with himself. “You got enough space for my stuff?” Kris looked doubtfully at the trunk.

“Eh, toss your bags in the back seat,” Adam waved a hand as he bent down to help Kris with his things.

“So, you go to LA often?” Kris asked once they were settled in the car and heading for the gas station.

Adam nodded as he swung into the station. “As much as I can, yes. All my friends are there and there’s a theatre group that have invited me to join them once this last year of college is done.”

“You finish this year?” Kris leaned on the door as Adam stuck the nozzle in the gas tank opening.

“Yeah,” Adam sounded relieved. “I’m ready to be famous now.”

They grinned at each other. “Fresno too small for you?” Kris quipped.

Adam threw back his head and laughed and Kris stared in amazement. God he was pretty with his shiny black hair and heaven-blue eyes. “The **world** is too small for me,” Adam said.

“I’ll get this,” Kris told him as he went to pay for the gas. He took a deep breath. Three hours in the car with Adam might kill him, but what a fucking awesome way to go.

**************************************

Adam called Brad. “Do you know a Kris Allen?” he demanded.

“What’s a Kris Allen?” Brad sounded like he’d been sleeping.

“A Kris Allen is what, who is sharing my car to LA,” Adam checked to make sure Kris wasn’t on his way back yet. “And he’s so my type. He’s what match.com would call a 10 on the scale.”

Brad grumbled, “And you’re calling me because?”

“Because I can see your meddling fairy fingers in this,” Adam hissed.

Brad snorted a laugh. “Petal, you are the king of delusional. I’m not getting involved in your love life anymore. You scare me.”

Adam gave his own version of the snorted laugh. “ _Nothing_ scares you, Bradley.”

“Well, I don’t know a Kris Allen and fuck you very much but I’m going back to sleep,” Brad told him and the phone went dead.

Adam looked up when a bag of pretzels was waggled in front of his eyes. “Road food?” Kris grinned at him. Adam was fucking doomed.

**************************************

They argued about music most of the way to LA. Kris preferred laid back rock with a side of R&B. Adam was a techno junkie with a love of musical theatre. They met in the middle with their agreement of the general suckiness of country and thrash metal though.

Close to their destination, Kris dozed lightly, listening to Adam singing along to Madonna’s ‘Express Yourself’ and he mumbled, “Gaga totally stole that song.”

Adam nearly swerved the Firebird across the road. “I know, right?” His eyes were wide with delight.

“Yeah,” Kris said and responded to the happy expression. “I remember thinking that Lady Gaga was interesting but she keeps trying too hard to top herself. Now she’s just freaky.”

Adam nodded sadly. “I used to think she was awesome.”

“You have an amazing voice by the way,” Kris told him.

Adam beamed at him. “I want to be a rock star one day,” he confessed. “What do you want to do?”

Kris shrugged. “Make music, I guess.”

The smile turned into a frown. “That doesn’t sound very ambitious or certain.”

Kris concentrated hard on his fingers. “I’m going through some stuff right now; my career has kinda taken a back seat to real life.”

He could feel Adam’s gaze boring into him. Then eventually Adam said, “Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m an unbiased outsider.”

Kris looked at Adam who was staring at the road. “I don’t really like talking about myself,” he admitted.

Adam slanted a quick glance at him. “And I talk too much.” His mouth curved in a grin. “But I’m a great friend.”

“So we’re going to be friends then?” Kris asked, surprised at how hopeful he sounded.

Adam shook his head. “I don’t think I can be friends with you,” he said sadly and Kris frowned.

“Why not?” he demanded.

Adam sighed. “Because I’m gay and you’re not and well, straight guys and gay guys just can’t be friends.”

Kris felt offended. He hadn’t told Adam that he was gay but he felt offended on behalf of all straight guys who _did_ have gay friends. “I have gay friends!” he told Adam.

Adam looked at him after hitting the indicator and taking the turn-off that would take them to Kris’ brother’s place. “And they all want to have sex with you,” Adam said and Kris got really annoyed at the near condescension in his tone.

“No they don’t!” Kris exclaimed. “There is no sex involved.”

“Yes there is,” Adam informed him.

“No there isn’t,” Kris insisted.

“Yes there is,” Adam repeated and held up his hand. “You only _think_ there isn’t.”

“I’m having sex with my gay friends in my sleep?” Kris couldn’t avoid the sarcasm.

“No,” Adam sounded patient. “They all want to have sex with _you_.”

Kris stared, mouth gaping. “No they don’t!”

“They do,” Adam said, far too cheerfully.

“They don’t!” Kris nearly shouted.

“Do,” Adam said and turned into Daniel’s road. “GPS is the shit,” he said and patted the unit.

“How do you know?” Kris demanded wanting to get back to the stupid argument that for some reason he felt he had to win.

“That they want to have sex with you?” Adam raised an eyebrow and Kris nodded. Adam replied, “Because no man can be friends with a guy that he finds attractive. He always wants to have sex with him.”

Kris shook his head. “Unbelievable,” he said and then asked, “What if the gay guy finds his straight friend unattractive?”

Adam shrugged and pulled up outside Daniel’s house. “He’ll pretty much want to nail him then too.”

“What if I don’t want to have sex with him?” Kris asked.

“It’s already out there,” Adam said sadly, “so the friendship is ultimately doomed.”

Kris climbed out of the car and hauled out his things. Adam walked around to his side and leaned on the hood. “So I guess we won’t be friends then?” Kris asked.

“I guess not,” Adam said and shook the hand Kris offered. “Thanks for sharing costs.”

“Yeah, thanks for the ride,” Kris said and watched Adam get back in the car and drive off, honking the horn once. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened there.

**************************************

The new semester started and Adam had almost forgotten about the cute, straight boy who’d travelled with him to LA. Almost.

Brad had stopped bitching at him to get a boyfriend when he’d started going out with Cassidy. Brad and Cassidy were a nauseating combination of adorable in love gayness that made Adam feel like the Grinch. He started avoiding them.

Brad eventually cornered him and demanded to know what was going on. “Why are you acting like the fourth horseman of the Apocalypse?”

“I’ve decided to swear off love and romance?” Adam offered as Brad poked his bony finger in his chest. The fourth horseman was Death right?

“You need to get laid,” Brad declared and just then Kris walked past, deep in conversation with a skinny guy with blond hair and a guitar.

“Kris!” Adam called, desperate for the rescue and prepared to rope in anyone.

Kris looked up and spotted Adam. For just a moment, his face lit up but then he obviously remembered the asshole-y way Adam had left him in LA and his expression went blank. “Adam,” he acknowledged.

“It’s great to see you again!” Adam slid out from under Brad’s pokey finger and walked over to Kris. “How was your holiday?”

“It was good thanks,” Kris was being deliberately polite. “And yours?”

“It was awesome,” Adam gushed and saw Brad’s frown out of the corner of his eye. “I’m Adam,” he told the pretty blond guy and held out his hand.

“Tommy,” he said and shook Adam’s hand. “You a friend of Kris?”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed and Kris frowned. “We travelled to LA together.”

Kris just looked at Adam. “I thought straight guys couldn’t be friends with gay guys?” His tone was droll and Adam did not miss the sharp look Tommy gave him.

“When did I say that?” Adam asked, selective memory being a neat Lambert party trick.

“On the ride to LA.” Kris’ voice was drier than the Sahara.

“No, no, no, no,” Adam protested. “I never said that.” And then he frowned. “Unless both of them are currently involved with other people, then they can.” He grinned at Kris. “That’s an amendment to the previous rule. If the two people are in relationships, the pressure of possible involvement is lifted.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Adam?” Brad asked at his shoulder and then nodded at Kris and Tommy. “I’m Brad by the way, an _old_ friend of Adam’s.”

Kris nodded back. “So you’re the exception to his insane gay vs. straight rule?” he asked.

Brad raised an eyebrow. “Sweetheart, I’m gayer than catnip and Adam and I have already bumped uglies several times in the past. Trust me; I’m the best friend he has.”

Adam wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and die when Kris looked back at him. “Sorry?” he asked Kris, remembering why he’d broken up with Brad, the little bitch.

Kris’ mouth ticked up in a grin. “No worries,” he said.

Adam glared at Brad. “You're going to have to try and find a way of not expressing every feeling that you have, every moment that you have them.”

“Why?” Brad shrugged. “It’s worked for me so far.” Adam just gave up.

Tommy was staring at them. “So, I can’t be your friend?” Tommy asked Brad.

Brad grinned. “If course we can be friends, sweetie. That stupid rule is Adam’s not mine.” Adam thought Brad looked like a friendly shark. Tommy obviously did too because he edged a little behind Kris.

“So we can be friends if you’re involved with someone and I’m also taken?” Kris obviously just wanted to clarify.

Adam thought about it a little and then shook his head. “No, actually that doesn't work either, because what happens then is, the person you're involved with can't understand why you need to be friends with the person you're just friends with.”

“Oh my fuck,” Brad stared at Adam. “The amount of bullshit you just spouted would be enough to compost the entire college grounds.”

“It’s true though,” Adam defended his rule.

“If you’re a dickhead,” Brad agreed and looked at Kris. “But you’re not straight, are you, sweetheart?” His voice was sly.

Adam opened his mouth and then closed it again and stared at Kris. “Of course he’s straight,” Adam was almost 100% certain of it.

Kris smiled, slow and lazy and it made all of Adam’s bits tingle. “Nope, not straight,” he told Brad and he sounded far too cheerful about it.

“And in the market for a boyfriend,” Tommy supplied helpfully.

“Oh really?” Brad crooned and tucked his arm into Kris’. “Come with me, angel, I’ve got lots of gorgeous boys for you to meet.” And Adam could only watch as his evil ex sauntered off with the guy Adam had _not_ been thinking of over break.

**************************************

Tommy was a little leery but Kris wasn’t surprised when Charles and Brad hit it off right away. The only problem was that they were both united now in their determination to get Kris laid.

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Brad asked over coffee in the college cafeteria. Kris choked on the sip he’d just taken and Tommy pounded his back helpfully and painfully while he tried to get his lungs working again.

“He’s probably a bottom.” Charles and Brad had continued the conversation while Kris fought for his life.

Kris flinched when they both looked at him. “Hey!” he protested.

“I think you’re right,” Brad nodded and tapped a slender finger against his lips. “So we’ll have to find him a top, someone who will be gentle with him.”

Charles leaned nearer to Brad. “He needs someone who will respect him in the morning.”

Tommy leaned across the table. “Someone who won’t just treat him like a fucking one night stand.”

They all nodded at each other and Kris scowled. “I can find my own …” he flailed his hands around, not sure what to call the non-existent guy he was hoping to meet.

“No you can’t,” Charles said firmly.

“Yes I can!” Kris insisted.

“No you can’t,” Tommy said but patted Kris’ hand in apology. “Dude, you suck at being gay.”

“Oh my god!” Kris glared at them. “Being gay is not harder than being straight.”

“Well,” Kris hated that particular tone of voice from Charles. “You won’t be able to fake an orgasm.”

“Well, that’s not strictly true,” Brad said with an apologetic look at Kris. “We’re able to fake orgasms as long as there is a lot of lube and not too much touching.”

Tommy’s eyes went big. “Guys do it too?” he gasped.

Kris put his head on the table and moaned. “I need a new circle of friends,” he told the tops of his thighs.

“Most people at one time or another have faked it,” Brad assured them.

“No-one has ever faked it with me,” Charles declared, blatantly daring Brad. These two were not good around each other Kris thought and decided that Brad was not allowed to hang around with Charles unsupervised. It could be bad. Like apocalyptic bad.

“How do you know?” Brad challenged.

“Trust me, I’d know,” Charles was confident.

Brad shrugged. “Okay then, but it’s just that all men are sure it never happened to them and trust me, it has.”

Kris put up a hand, and slowly lifted his head. “Really? We’re arguing about whether guys can fake orgasms?”

Tommy looked absolutely spellbound. “Shut up, man,” he hushed Kris. “I’m learning shit here.”

Brad ignored Charles’ challenge and sipped at his tea. “So, I have a few ideas for you,” he told Kris.

“Ideas about what?” Kris asked, blanking out on the original conversation.

Brad huffed. “About possible boys for you to discover what you like about boys.”

“Oh yeah,” Kris wasn’t enthusiastic. “That.”

Charles threw his hands up. “See what I have to deal with?” he asked the room at large.

Brad took a shuddering breath on his next sip of tea. “Oh,” he said, sounding surprised and a little pleased.

“What’s up?” Tommy asked and Brad’s eyelashes fluttered a little. Kris watched enthralled as a small shiver racked Brad’s body.

“Need some help there, buddy?” Charles asked and frowned. “Something bad in your tea? The milk sour?”

“Oh,” Brad said again, this time almost a gasp as he sucked in a quick breath.

“Seriously, you okay?” Charles reached out to put a hand on Brad’s shoulder and then snatched the same hand back when Brad gave a little moan.

“Oh god,” Brad dropped his head forward and breathed out hard.

“What the fuck?” Charles stared at Brad.

“Oh god,” Brad’s voice hitched and trembled and he lifted a hand and ran it up the length of his throat. Charles, Tommy and Kris all watched its progress in fascination.

“Is he high?” Tommy whispered to Kris who shrugged.

“Don’t know,” Kris muttered back and Brad made a sound that was a cross between a groan and a plea.

“God, yes,” Brad murmured and he rubbed his fingers across his mouth, dipping his index finger briefly between his lips and sucking gently. Kris felt his cock twitch. He sent a mental order for it to behave down there.

“Yes,” Brad breathed. “Yes, oh god, yes.” His other hand came up and gripped the edge of the table. “Yes, please, yes, oh god, yes!” The hand became a fist and banged on the table and they all jumped.

Kris looked around the cafeteria and realised that _everyone_ was looking. He wanted to be embarrassed but his desire to laugh was stronger.

“Yes! Yes! **YES**!” Brad yelled, throwing his head back and running his other hand back down his throat, rubbing briefly on one nipple and then joining the other hand on the table. One more gasp and shudder and his head dropped forward again.

Kris waited and then grinned when Brad lifted his head and looked blandly at Charles. “No one ever faked it with you, huh?” He picked up his tea cup again.

Tommy looked at Brad and then snatched the cup from his hand.

“Hey!” Brad protested as Tommy sniffed at it.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Tommy said and stood up to go and get his own cup of apparently orgasmic tea.

Kris put his head down and howled with laughter. Kris decided that he freaking _loved_ Brad. He was bitchy and nasty and funny as fuck and Kris was determined to keep him forever. The big ‘Adam’ shaped obstacle wasn’t going to deter him.

Brad sat there looking ridiculously pleased with himself and Charles opened and shut his mouth a few times and then just shook his head and grinned back at Brad. “Kudos, man,” he said and held out his fist. Brad bumped his own fist against Charles’ and they sat there smiling at each other.

The Brad looked at him. “So, you need a boyfriend,” he declared. Kris was doomed.

Kris shook his head. “Nope, thanks, all good on the guy front.”

Tommy came back with his tea and snorted when he sat down. “Your hand on your dick is not a relationship,” he said.

Charles waved a hand. “God, please! Why would you do that?” he stared at Tommy. “What the fuck?”

Tommy shrugged. “Truth is freeing,” he said.

Brad raised an eyebrow. “Read one too many of the Love Guru’s books have we?” he asked.

“Bite me,” Tommy said easily and flipped Brad off.

“Tell me where and when,” Brad’s smile was all teeth and Tommy paled just a little.

“So,” Brad was nothing if not persistent. “Tell me about what you’re looking for.”

“Um,” said Kris.

“Tall, dark and with a dick,” Charles supplied and his smile was just a little nasty. “His last relationship was short, blond and female.”

“You were with a girl?” Brad sounded horrified and a little pitying.

“I hadn’t worked it all out yet,” Kris defended himself.

“So, apart from your homosexual epiphany, why did you break up?” Brad asked.

Kris really didn’t want to go there. “She was a little weird,” he admitted.

“Pardon?” Brad waited for him to continue.

“She would have sex with me any day of the week except on a Sunday,” he mumbled. Tommy made a snorting noise into his tea.

Brad propped his chin on his hands and leaned in. “And did she tell you why she wouldn’t sleep with you on a Sunday?”

Kris could feel the tips of his ears going red. “Because of God.”

Brad started laughing and they eventually all joined in.

Then Brad asked, “You couldn’t maybe perhaps be interested in Adam?” He sounded almost hopeful.

Kris shrugged. “He’s gorgeous and he likes music and seems pretty smart,” he said. “But he’s a bit of a dick with that whole ‘assuming I’m straight’ thing.”

Brad put a hand on Kris’. “Give him a chance,” he said and for the first time Kris could see the heart behind the snark. “He’s had a rough time of it with relationships and I’m including ours.”

“What happened?” Kris wanted to know but also didn’t really need the details.

“He gives everything when he’s involved with someone,” Brad told him. “And then he is broken when it ends. He needs someone who is going to be as careful with his heart as he is with theirs.”

“Wow,” Tommy said with a shake of his head. “I totally didn’t get that vibe from the dude at all.”

Brad glared at him. “That’s because the real Adam Lambert is generally hiding behind a mask that most people can’t see past.”

Kris was doubtful. “Okay, if you say so.”

“I do,” Brad nodded.

“So, how do I get him interested?” Kris asked. He wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t think Adam was pretty and perfect and that he might just be pretty perfect for him.

“Oh, sweetheart, he’s already interested.” Brad’s eyes twinkled. “It’s how to make him think it’s all his own idea that’s going to be the problem.”

**************************************

Adam was very suspicious. Not by nature, but rather by experience. And the fact that he seemed to keep bumping into Kris wherever he went on campus…well that was suspicious. Right?

Not that seeing Kris was a hardship. He was pretty adorable with his warm brown eyes and perfect smile. But Adam was still suspicious. Because Brad was suddenly best friends with Kris. And Brad was a sneaky fuck.

“Why are you hanging around with him so much?” Adam demanded when they got to their Advanced Music class.

Brad sank into his chair and gave Adam a sidelong glance. “He’s awesome, that’s why,” he told Adam and then ignored him for the rest of the class, choosing rather to exchange stupid notes with Cassidy on his other side.

Adam sat fuming silently. There _had_ to be more to this sudden interest in Kris. Brad was not altruistic.

When he spotted Kris at the back of the hall during their rehearsal for “Guys and Dolls” he decided to take the bull by the horns. Or you know, talk to the guy again.

“Hey,” he said when he reached him.

Kris looked up from his book and smiled at Adam. “Hey,” he said. “You sound really good up there.”

“Thanks,” Adam was not charmed. Or flattered. At all. “So what are you doing here?” he asked without preamble.

The smile vanished and Kris’ eyes went flat. “It’s a free world,” Kris said. “I had a free period and Brad told me to come and listen to you guys.”

“Oh,” Adam felt like an asshole and just then Brad showed up and bent down and kissed Kris on the lips.

“Hey, pretty,” he greeted and then noticed Adam. “Oh, hey petal, I told Kris to come and watch while he had a moment. He’s going to be signing up for several of the Music classes next semester so I thought it would be a good idea for him to know what he’s letting himself in for.”

“Oh,” Adam felt even more like an asshole now. “Sure, I guess that’s okay.”

“Thanks for your permission,” Kris said and Adam could hear the sarcasm oozing from his tone.

“Excellent,” Brad ignored the tension and tugged on Kris’ hand. “Come and sit closer, sweetheart,” he dragged Kris behind him and left Adam staring after them. No fucking doubt about it, Brad was up to something.

He kept an eye on Kris all through rehearsal but Kris mostly just watched Brad and Cassidy, laughing at their antics and blushing when they blew kisses at him. As soon as they were done, Kris was gathered up by the two hedonists and they headed for the door.

“Where are you guys going?” Adam called.

They stopped and Brad turned around. “We’re meeting up with Tommy and Charles and going to drink our troubles away.”

Adam tried not to feel betrayed. “We always go out together on Friday night.”

Kris looked at Brad and Cassidy and then back at Adam. “Why don’t you join us?” he suggested. And Adam did not feel a twinge of excitement. At all.

“Yes, petal, come out with us,” Brad insisted and Adam let himself be persuaded.

**************************************

The bar was noisy and crowded and Adam looked around to see if there was anyone worth picking up. He’d not been laid in forever and he rather thought that a good blow-job might take the edge off.

The edge that kept showing its ugly head every time he spotted Kris Allen. Kris Allen who had changed into a tight white t-shirt and black jeans and looked like something straight out of a porn catalogue with his hooded eyes and his lush lower lip.

“Hey,” Kris shouted at them. “First round is on me, what’ll it be?”

Charles shouted back. “Just bring the biggest pitcher of beer you can find and six glasses and we’re good.”

Adam exchanged looks of horror with Brad. Beer? “I’m buying the next round,” Brad declared and Adam nodded in relief.

“Some help?” Kris had moved up next to Adam and leaned against him to talk into his ear. Warm breath made Adam’s dick whimper and Adam stood quickly.

“Sure,” Adam said and followed Kris to the bar, watching the truly delicious ass in those jeans move. Pity he’d shot his chances with said delicious ass in the ass with his stupid fucking ‘gays can’t be friends with straights’ bullshit.

Kris made some sort of complicated hand gesture to the barman who nodded and pulled out a huge pitcher and started decanting the beer into it. While it filled, he came back to Kris. “How many?” he shouted.

“Six,” Kris told him and then there were six glasses and a massive amount of beer in front of them. “Can you handle the pitcher?” Kris asked Adam.

“Absolutely,” Adam assured him and Kris nodded, picked up the glasses and they headed back to their table. Adam shook his head and grinned when he spotted Brad on Tommy’s lap, whispering something in his ear.

“Should I be jealous?” Cassidy asked.

“No!” Brad yelped, tumbled off Tommy’s lap and threw himself into Cassidy’s arms. “I’m all yours, baby,” he assured Cassidy with several long, lingering kisses. “Tommy and I had business to discuss.”

“What business do you and Tommy have?” Adam asked.

Brad arched an eyebrow. “None of _your_ business at all, petal.” He looked back at Tommy who was leaning against Kris. “Although it seems to be going well so far.”

Adam wondered just what it said about him that he felt jealous of Tommy sitting next to Kris. Innocently. It probably said something bad and very perverse about him. And it was probably true.

“Dance with me,” Brad had bounced up again and he grabbed Adam’s hand.

“Dance with your boyfriend,” Adam muttered and tugged his hand back.

“If you’re going to be this little thundercloud of delight all night then I suggest you go home,” Brad snipped and hauled Cassidy to his feet and they went to the small, crowded dance floor.

Adam sipped moodily at his beer. He barely noticed Charles getting up and walking over to a group of girls. He did however see Tommy lean down and say something to Kris. It was because of the noise and they couldn’t hear each other and then Tommy kissed Kris.

“What the fuck?” Adam stared as Kris opened his mouth and let Tommy kiss him properly. There was tongue and teeth and spit and Adam wanted to jump up and separate them and sit and watch them at the same time.

“I need to pee,” he announced and fled.

The bathroom was thankfully empty and he went to the washbasin and splashed his hot face with cold water. What the hell was wrong with him?

The door opened and there was a brief punch of sound and then it closed again. He looked up to see Kris leaning against the door, looking at him.

“Brad says you’re not the asshole you appear to be,” Kris said, watching him.

Adam straightened so quickly that he got a head rush. “I beg your pardon?”

“Brad says I’m completely your type,” Kris continued.

“No you’re not,” Adam refuted, just to be difficult.

“See, I think he might be right and now you’re regretting that stupid conversation we had in LA,” Kris said, stepping away from the door and walking towards him.

“No, I still believe what I said,” Adam told him and backed away until he hit the far wall of the small restroom.

Kris stood in front of him, eyes intent. “But I’m not straight,” he pointed out.

“True,” Adam admitted and Kris smiled, slow and sexy and the bottom of Adam’s stomach fell out.

“So, how about we test Brad’s theory?” Kris suggested and he rose onto his toes and pressed his lips against Adam’s.

Adam would never admit to the noise he made when he opened his mouth and let Kris’ tongue tangle with his. His hands found Kris’ hips and his fingers tightened on the firm skin and then pulled Kris into the cradle of his thighs. Kris plundered his mouth and Adam let him.

“I’ve been dreaming about you for months now,” Kris confessed between kisses. “The same dream every night.”

“Tell me about it,” Adam gasped and dropped his head back, letting Kris take small nips at the column of his throat.

“I didn’t know it was you at first,” Kris admitted. “You were sort of faceless.” His hands slipped beneath Adam’s shirt and Adam groaned at the first touch.

“So I was faceless guy,” Adam moaned.

“Yeah,” Kris said and licked at the hollow of Adam’s throat. “He always **ripped** off my clothes.”

Adam shuddered as Kris’ fingers dug into the flesh of his ass. “And?” he whimpered, waiting for the sexy part of the dream, waiting for Kris to tell him that he woke up hard or spent or...

“That’s it,” Kris mouthed at the skin beneath Adam’s jaw.

Adam pushed him away and stared at him. “That’s it?” he asked. “Some faceless guy rips off all your clothes, and _that’s_ the sex fantasy you've been having since you met me?” He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be offended. The only thing he was sure of was that he was harder and more turned on that he could ever remember being.

Kris’ cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright and he pushed Adam back against the wall, hands going to the zip of Adam’s jeans. “Well sometimes it varied a little,” he told him as his hand reached in and found Adam’s cock, hot and leaking and Adam’s head thunked against the wall again.

“Which part varied?” Adam gasped, trying not to come all over Kris’ hand like some fifteen year old virgin. Kris’ fingers felt like heaven on his skin and he never wanted it to stop.

Kris knelt down and looked up at Adam, his mouth agonisingly near to the tip of Adam’s cock. “What I’m wearing,” Kris said and took Adam in his mouth. His mouth was hot and damp and his tongue was a torment at the tip of Adam’s cock, tasting the pre-come there and then moving away.

It was over in about ten seconds. Adam shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle his shouts as he pulsed into the warm heat of Kris’ mouth. If he hadn’t been so desperate he’d have been laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the conversation they’d just had.

When he was done, he hauled Kris to his feet, spun him around and shoved him against the wall, mouth already busy at Kris’ neck.

“You’re going to pay for that,” he promised Kris and sucked hard at the skin where neck and shoulder met, intent on marking Kris in one way or another.

The banging on the bathroom door broke them apart and they stared at each other. “We should get out of here,” Kris said and his voice was rough and Adam felt it on every inch of his skin.

“But you haven’t…” he waved at Kris’ crotch.

Kris shook his head, blush creeping up his neck. “I’m good,” he confessed and Adam was unreasonably proud of the fact that just sucking him off had given Kris an orgasm.

“We are _not_ done,” Adam warned him as they opened the door.

“I should fucking hope not,” Kris muttered and his hand crept into Adam’s back pocket and stayed there as they walked back to their table.

Adam kind of liked it. So he left it.

Brad and Cassidy were back at the table and one look at the two of them sent Brad into peals of laughter. “Oh my fucking god, you two totally did it, didn’t you?”

Adam glared at Brad and Kris shuffled a little closer to Adam. “None of your fucking business.” Adam’s tone was menacing.

Brad ignored the warning. “Where?” he demanded, obviously wanting the details.

“None of your fucking business,” Kris told him but he sounded like he wanted to laugh. It made Adam want to lay him down and ravish him.

“The bathroom?” Cassidy suggested and Brad howled even harder when both Kris and Adam went bright red. Tommy and Charles came back to the table and looked at them.

“What’s going on?” Charles asked.

Tommy grinned. “You owe me fifty,” he said, holding out a hand to Charles. “Pay up, bitch.”

“What?” Charles stared at Adam and Kris. “No fucking way.”

“Way,” Brad flapped a hand as he tried to get himself under control.

“Where?” Charles ordered.

“Dude!” Kris scowled at him and Adam thought he looked adorable. “None of your fucking business!”

“The restroom,” Cassidy replied and Tommy sighed.

“You owe me twenty,” Charles crowed and counted out thirty dollars to Tommy.

Tommy shook his head at Kris and Adam. “You tow couldn’t be classy and do it in the car like any normal couple, could you?”

“Oh my god!” Adam stared at them. “You had bets on us?”

“Of course,” Tommy looked at him as though he was stupid. “You guys were always a sure thing.”

Kris and Adam looked at each other and then at their friends.

“I hate you all,” Adam told them without heat.

“What he said,” Kris said but he was grinning.

“You knew!” Adam stared at him in shock.

“Hey, you were the one who blew me off first,” Kris pointed out. “I just used the resources available to me to make sure I could still at least try to catch your eye.”

Brad held up his beer glass. “To a plan well executed,” he toasted.

“And a happy ever after,” Tommy added and he chugged his beer in one breath. They all looked at him and he shrugged. “I’m a romantic, sue me.”

Adam felt Kris nudge his shoulder. “Want to get out of here?” he asked. Adam _so_ did. He jumped up and grabbed Kris’ hand and headed for the door.

“Fifty says they’re broken up by next summer,” Adam heard Brad the bitch say.

“I’ll see that bet and raise it,” Charles said. “A hundred says they’re married by the time Kris graduates.”

“Oh god,” Kris groaned and tucked himself into Adam’s side. “We need new friends.”

“We really do,” Adam concurred so hard and they stumbled outside and the air was crisp and cool. Adam curled his fingers around Kris’ and they headed for the car.

“So, do we have a name for what this is yet?” Kris asked. He didn’t sound worried, just curious.

Adam thought about it for a moment. “How about we call this ‘A Beginning’?” he suggested.

Kris pursed his lips and Adam leaned down and nipped a quick kiss. Kris smiled at him when he pulled away. “Yeah, I can live with that,” he agreed and Adam opened the car door. It was dark and no one was around and Adam pressed Kris against the car door and kissed him as dirty as he could.

“Want to help Tommy get that twenty back?” Adam asked and Kris laughed, low and filthy and then he scrambled into the back seat.

“They _do_ say that practise makes perfect,” he grinned and Adam followed him down, determined to practise as much as possible. It **really** was the only way to get something right.

And he found that he really wanted to get this right with Kris.

**Author's Note:**

>  **notes:** For catalm who won me for her $50 donation for Adam’s Charity: Water drive. She wanted Kradam’s version of ‘When Harry met Sally’. Particularly the orgasm scene.  
>  **Other stuff:** When catalm won me I started getting worried….she is evol and could cause emotional scarring. And then she bought David Cook’s new album for me so I had to give her what she wanted.  
>  She wanted Kris to do the orgasm scene, but Brad was just perfect for it. So I told her that I was changing it. And she let me cos she’s awesome like that. She wanted porn too tho so I buckled under the pressure. I am weak /0\ But there isn’t too much porn. Porn-lite if you will  
> I have randomly quoted actual lines from the movie all over this fic. Spot the quotes, I’ll give you props. Or you know, nothing but my love.


End file.
